The present invention relates to storage and retrieval systems wherein a plurality of different articles are separately stored on a conveyor and selectively brought to a loading station or a picking station.
A known storage and retrieval system employs a plurality of endless conveyor sections mounted one above the other on a frame, with each conveyor section including an endless chain having a plurality of trays drivingly connected to it and spaced along its outer periphery for supporting a corresponding plurality of open top containers that have therein the articles to be stored and retrieved. Each tray is provided with at least two inner wheels that ride on an inner wheel track, and at least two outer wheels that ride on a separate outer wheel track.
This known apparatus requires the accurate location of the wheel tracks. The chain is a special made chain with three different types of links.